


Now Today, I Know What I’m Doing

by epherians



Series: Dork Lovers Holiday Stockings 2019 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Roger remembers a marriage pact, and Brian scrambles to make a romantic proposal.Written for Sammy in the Dork Lovers Holiday Stocking Exchange.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Dork Lovers Holiday Stockings 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Now Today, I Know What I’m Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyspreadyourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt idea from [Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings) on Discord:
>
>> Smile!Maylor making a pact to marry each other when they’re xx age if they aren’t married by then. Bri doesn’t remember it but Rog does so he jokingly mentioned it when the time came around and now Bri is panicking to make the proposal romantic.

Brian didn’t know what he was going to do. He wanted this proposal to be memorable, but how exactly could he do that when the person was proposing to already agreed to marry him?

It was a pact they made when Tim left the band and Roger was scared for the future of their friendship. “Let’s say we’re not married by the time we turn 30. Do you want to…get married then?”

Brian said “yes” with drunken clarity and it was because he remembered that memory that he needed to do good on that promise. He brainstormed all the possible ideas to make it happen, like an evening dinner, or an iconic destination, or even onstage in the middle of a concert. All of those ideas were shot down on account of Roger suspecting the surprise too early, Brian not liking attention on his personal affairs, or worst of all, starting a riot in the audience and making the gossip rags.

Why did he have this strong need to make the proposal a grand gesture? Maybe because ever since they stayed in the band together, Brian started to feel Roger was more than just a friend…

The ring in his pocket was getting heavier with each passing day. Brian ultimately resigned to popping the question on Roger’s 30th birthday, after the candles were blown out and the celebrant gave his birthday speech. It would be the greatest birthday present ever and they would kiss to the cheers of many—simple as that. 

What he didn’t expect was being able to sit down in a coffee shop with Roger, who had been saying, “It’s been a while since we could spend time together, just the two of us!”

Brian realized he was right. “We’ve been touring and recording non-stop, we haven’t nearly a chance to catch ourselves a break.”

“Especially with our birthdays coming up,” Roger smiled. “Have you got any ideas for how we should celebrate our special week?”

It was then that the ring Brian thought would never leave his pocket made itself known. He could’ve smacked himself at how much he was overthinking this, because after all this time, he didn’t need to.

“Actually, I do have an idea…” he answered as he reached into his pocket, but not without going to Roger’s side and getting down on one knee. Roger’s reaction—a sudden gasp of _Ohmygod!_ —gave him confidence. “Remember that promise we made, many years ago, that if we turned 30 without being married, we’d have each other? I was wondering if, perhaps, with your 30th birthday coming soon…” Bringing out the ring box, Brian asked, “Roger Taylor, will you marry me?”

Roger covered his mouth and couldn’t stop babbling. “Ohmygod, Bri, you remembered-! I-I- Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you!”

Brian was about to do the customary act of putting on the ring, but as soon as Roger pulled him up for a kiss, he forgot about everything else. Never mind if people were staring, or clapping, or if he nearly dropped the ring in shock. Roger pulled away, while Brian stared wide-eyed as he asked if they could do that again. This time, he knew exactly why he was kissing the love of his life.

Getting married in their 30’s wasn’t so bad an idea, after all.


End file.
